Pinocchio
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: It's always those that are considered the best that have a dilemma with a little something called the truth. SasuNaru.


**A/N**: When I had this plot bunny! I was like, "I have to write this!" Unfortunately, it bit me in the shower while I was washing my hair… Yeah…

But anyways - _Enjoy_!

This is simply to show you exactly how hard it can be for the police to extract the truth from the suspect/victim when the two stories can be so conflicted.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> _Oneshot__ based on rape. Not advised for those who find it offensive. Language, Angst._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: It's always those that are considered the best that have a dilemma with a little something called the truth. SasuNaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinocchio<strong>

_By: N a i. K i e r i. Y u k i_

* * *

><p>The two friends sat in the two separate chilly interrogation rooms.<p>

One with a mask of insolence.

One with a mask of sorrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you do with your free time, Sasuke?"<em> The older man—Officer Brown—pulled up a metal chair to the table with a screech. He placed the notepad down, careful not to stir the man from his contemplative stupor. He wanted the young man to take the time to realize that this place is very real. The slipperiest, coldest criminals have had sealed their fates and played incorrect hands that cost them serenity, happiness and freedom—right at this _very_ table. This simple boy from Manhattan could be joining the piranha in a matter of weeks—days.

"I don't _have_ free time. I'm a fulltime student." Sasuke stared back, his face blank.

"_That must be hard. Maturing in such a short amount of time…Beginning to involve yourself in adult matters and such…"_ The man clad in casual detective—a blue dress shirt with kaki dress pants to match with an irritating pattern—said, the sympathy lacking in his voice. Sasuke didn't grant him a reply, so he continued. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Should I?" Sasuke looked at the forty year old up and down with a well of disgust. He was a valedictorian of his high school, graduating with a more than exemplary, 4.0 GPA with three extracurricular activities under his belt. He was enrolled in Columbia and attending their business program to achieve a Business Certificate as quickly as possible. Naruto _himself_ could corroborate on Sasuke's dedicated work ethic to the combination of online and campus courses. He had didn't have _time_ for petty crimes or anything that could impede his goal to overtake his brother in their family business. Why he was here was beyond him.

"_You should. You raped Naruto Uzumaki."_

"What? No, I didn't!" Sasuke snarled, resistant gray eyes darkening to that of a hellion's rebellious rule.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke Uchiha raped you?"<em>

Naruto's crumbled t-shirt and hoodie combination spelled disarray as did his unusual, ghost paper white complexion.

Naruto was always just a step behind Sasuke—salutatorian of their former high school. He was also enrolled in Columbia but his studies contrasted from Sasuke's. He had completed two years towards his Bachelors in Political Science. He planned on conducting a campaign one day soon to run for mayor to be acknowledged by the people as their leader. He promised himself a generous paycheck to add some sophistication to hectic life. Then and only then, would his search for recognition be fulfilled to it's fullest extent.

Naruto diverted his gaze and roughly stroked his back of his hands. The dried tears on his face were barely visible anymore. The duo of trauma glazed disturbed skies were hesitant as they met with prying hazel ones.

"Yes, he forced himself on me."

* * *

><p>"We had sex once and it was consensual," Sasuke said as plain as if he was talking about the weather. The detective scribbled on the paper as Sasuke scoffed. "I can't <em>fucking<em> believe this. That idiot wanted it just as much as I did. "

* * *

><p>"<em>In your report, you stated that the date this occurred was the 28<em>_th__ of February, correct?"_

"Yeah, it was a Saturday." Naruto craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the familiar papers he had filled out earlier in the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>What date did this occur?"<em>

"February the 28th. It was a Saturday." Sasuke narrowed his windows to the eternally lonely soul—almost wishing at a moment like this he could close it forever.

* * *

><p>"It was rape. Sasuke FUCKING held me down." The look in foggy blue eyes was as intense as the torrents of angry winds of a massive hurricane.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened? From the beginning."<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke decided to talk—lawyering up would only cause him to actually appear guilty.<p>

"When Naruto opened the door," Sasuke glimpsed down to the thick metal table before meeting with Detective Brown's cold eyes, "I woke up to him crying. I had fallen asleep with the lights and I could see that he was distressed about _something._ I asked him what was wrong and he even bother replying."

* * *

><p>"When I knocked at the door, Sasuke answered. I assumed he had been asleep in the bedroom. I was so upset, that even though it was late he let me inside." Naruto shrugged, his eyes never deviating away from the shiny table.<p>

* * *

><p>"We sat down on the couch and he started to explain his dilemma that had interrupted my much deserved sleep." Sasuke sighed flexing his hands above the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"I sat down and he leaned against the wet bar in front of the couch and I told him everything that happened."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What did he tell you?"<em>

* * *

><p>"The annoying girl that Naruto's unwisely infatuated with rejected him, again. But it was harsher this time around." The raven's face twisted in something akin to revulsion—jealousy and a hint of rage.<p>

* * *

><p>"I confessed. Everything. It still wasn't enough. Her only association with me was contingent on that one… promise." Blond bangs had fallen into blue gems. The dingy room lighting reflected the anxious edge of the fox-faced man.<p>

* * *

><p>"What promise?" Officer Lapiz asked.<p>

"That I would make Sasuke like her." Naruto pursed red lips together, tight.

* * *

><p>"They went on a date. He proposed to her. She freaked. What do you want me to say?" Sasuke sneered, folding his arms.<p>

"You seem jealous. Am I right, Uchiha?" He placed his pencil down with a questioning look on his face.

"Why would I be?" Sasuke's fingernails were breaking the layer of skin on his palms. "Naruto's a grown man and he's capable of making his own decisions."

* * *

><p>"She threw the ring I bought for her in the gutter saying that she only desired Sasuke's touch. His love and acceptance. That I'll never measure up… it was..." Tears welled in sapphires again.<p>

* * *

><p>"I tried to comfort him. But… He was so incoherent," Sasuke shook his head; his face went blank and became distant. "He was muttering, shaking, weeping… Never—I've never seen him like that before… I felt like I was drowning in <em>his<em> insecurities, his sadness, and his loneliness—on that couch next to him."

* * *

><p>"He rubbed my back and whispered in ear to calm d-down but I couldn't a-and—" Naruto sobbed, choking on the words in that seemed to be lodged in his esophagus, blocking his air supply.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told him that she didn't deserve him, that she was the type to recognize something of value. Then, I leaned in to kiss him and he didn't say no…" Sasuke looked up from his lap, gray eyes staring straight into the interrogator's own.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did he fight you instead of blatantly saying no to the sexual advances?" He tapped his pen against the reflective table.<p>

"No, he didn't." There was a slight edge on his voice.

"H-he tried to kiss me—I didn't want it… But he held me there." Naruto sniffled and demonstrated the hold with his hands and then shivered, pulling his hands back to his comfort zone.

"_So you initiated it?"_ The officer raised an eyebrow.

"So? He complied! He kissed me back! You can't really misinterpret someone sticking their fucking tongue down your fucking throat!" Sasuke snapped, slamming his hands down, lost in the oceans of betrayal.

* * *

><p>"Then he got on top of me."<p>

* * *

><p>He told me he wanted more to make him forget her, just for tonight. I-I couldn't deny him. The look in his eyes... So desperate."<p>

"_Are you in love with Uzumaki?"_

"I don't see how that's relevant—"

"_I do,"_ He challenged. _"Answer the question."_

Sasuke stare was equally as fierce like that of a jungle predator surveying it's approachable prey, daring it to make it's last fatal move.

"No," Sasuke refused.

* * *

><p>"He told me to forget about her and focus on him just for tonight." Naruto was much more introspective than at the start of the interview.<p>

* * *

><p>"He started taking his clothes off…"<p>

* * *

><p>"He took off my clothes and I was begging him to stop." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "But he wouldn't listen!" Naruto shouted out, slamming out both fists on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"He told me to hurry up. Said I was taking too long."<p>

* * *

><p>"He told me to stop struggling. He said that I was making this take too long."<p>

* * *

><p>"I got my pants down and then there was some…foreplay." Sasuke shifted in the hard chair.<p>

* * *

><p>"He said he didn't wanna hurt me—he wanted me to enjoy every touch, every kiss."<p>

* * *

><p>"When I pushed inside…" A slow smile creeped onto that previously concrete face, "Ever taste something so sweet, it's bitter?"<p>

* * *

><p>"The point of no return." Naruto appeared hallow, devoid of emotion.<p>

* * *

><p>"He really got enthralled in the act." Sasuke seemed to be fighting a dark chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>"I bit him in his shoulder and scratched his back to try to get him off me… but h-he didn't even budge."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That's all you did you get him off?"<em>

"What?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving manner.

"_I mean you didn't mention him holding you down. Why didn't you punch him, push him off?"_

"I-I did… it's just…"

* * *

><p>"I have the marks to prove it." Sasuke stood and pulled the back of his shirt to reveal said claw marks on his back and the deep bite mark on his shoulder.<p>

"_What about your bottom lip? Did he punch you?"_

Sasuke turned back around and sat back down, nonchalantly.

"Hn, no." Sasuke gave a lop-sided smile, exuding confidence. "When he saw white, he bit the fuck outta my lip."

* * *

><p>"I <em>did <em>try to push him off of me still but he kept, k-kept going. I was cried. I pleaded. I screamed…" Naruto looked up, taking a large breath. "He just told me to shut up." Naruto wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand.

"Then he said that somebody might hear us. That wasn't the Sasuke I grew up with… The one I grew to love… He would never do this—well, at least that's what I told myself the entire time he was—raping… me."

* * *

><p>"He was moaning too loudly so I told him to be quiet. AS much as I enjoyed basking in them, Naruto <em>knows<em> how nosy the neighbors can be."

* * *

><p>"When it was over… I had never felt so used in my entire life." Naruto whispered like a drone, expression losing all luster and spark of vibrancy that he at least showed a sign of in the past.<p>

* * *

><p>"He kissed me and thanked me for the distraction."<p>

* * *

><p>"He said that I could sleep in the guest room for the night, or I could sleep next to him. Then he suggested that maybe I'd like a repeat." Naruto sneered. Clear crystals worked up again, "So cold."<p>

* * *

><p>"I offered him to stay the night. I told him that he could sleep where ever he'd like. I wouldn't have if I knew he was going to pull shit like this. I can't believe he would say that <em>I<em> of all people would hurt him." Sasuke cradled his head, feeling a thin sheen of perspire coating his skin.

_"Did he stay the night?"_

"Of course he did." The dark haired man raised his voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did this occur?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Itachi's apartment."<p>

"Itachi's apartment."

* * *

><p>"<em>He wasn't there Saturday?"<em>

* * *

><p>"No, he asked me to watch his apartment to for the weekend." Sasuke shuffled in his pocket for a few seconds pulling out a pair of keys.<p>

"No, he took a trip and gave Sasuke the apartment until he came back." Naruto straightened in the chair.

* * *

><p><em>"Did you speak to anyone after the event?"<em>

* * *

><p>"The first person I spoke to was Sakura. I told her about it. <em>Everything<em>."

"Haruno. I filled her in on _exactly _what happened.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>Look very closely. Leave out the preconceived notions. Pay attention to the given details. Someone says something that doesn't make any sense. Who's lying? And why do you say that?<p>

Drop me a line.

Maybe I should put up a poll. –smirks-

* * *

><p>Well, I'm off to work on The Wedding Planner. After homework. Haha, whatever.<p>

* * *

><p>Ja, Babies (:<p> 


End file.
